


How it is

by Yanyangire



Category: One Piece
Genre: Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanyangire/pseuds/Yanyangire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji happens to come across an attractive woman talking to Zoro and conflicted, finds himself desperate to know what they're talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it is

Sanji let out a despondent sigh as he walked through the busy market place while Chopper followed behind him in his reindeer form dragging a cart filled with food supplies.

"Hey Sanji, are you alright?" the reindeer asked, taking note of the cook's lethargic movements.

"Nami-swan..."

"Eh? Nami?"

While usually Sanji enjoyed his trip to the markets of the different islands they visited, eager to find new varieties of fruits, vegetables and meats, he was sad that on this particular day it prevented him from being with the lovely Nami. To spend the day with the redheaded beauty, carrying her precious purchases in his arms as she shopped with an expression of undeniable delight on her face... Oh, what bliss it would have been.

"Nami-swan, please forgive me!" he cried out, the sudden outburst and outstretched arms garnering curious looks from those passing by. "Damn you Usopp!"

"Usopp? Isn't he being dragged around by Nami today?" Chopper asked, confused.

"Exactly! Life is so unfair..."

"What else do we need for the ship?" the doctor sighed, hoping to change the subject.

"Huh? Oh, let's see..." said Sanji, pulling out a list.

Chopper often found that the only way to break Sanji out of his love crazed antics was to bring up food. While unfortunately not around, a sarcastic comment from Zoro also did the trick.

"Hmm. It looks like that's everything," the blond stated, sounding pleased.

"Should we head back to the ship then?"

"I'm going to have another quick look around. You go on without me," Sanji said before hurrying off.

"You're just going off to try and find Nami, aren't you?" Chopper commented dryly to himself.

-

As Sanji walked through the crowds, he couldn't help but take notice of all the beautiful women. Their pretty faces were the only thing that kept his spirits up while he searched for his wonderful Nami, to no avail.

Realising that she had probably already returned to the ship, he decided to stop at a cafe first to enjoy a nice refreshing cup of coffee before he returned himself. He chose a small attractive looking one and sat at one of the tables outside. The place was fairly busy but it didn't take too long for his drink to arrive.

Thanking the waiter, he lit up a cigarette. It was a nice spot for people watching, something he strangely enjoyed and regretted he didn't get the chance to do more of. The adventures he and the straw hat crew experienced were more than enough to make up for it however.

While leisurely enjoying his coffee, his eyes suddenly caught sight of a patch of spiky green hair. Sanji didn't even have to look twice to know from the awful style and colour that it belonged to none other than that idiotic swordsman.

Zoro was sat on a stool at the counter of an open-air bar, which considering who it was came as no surprise to Sanji. No, what shocked him was the incredibly attractive dark haired women currently speaking to him. From the radiant smile on her face, it was clear that she was rather enjoying herself, and Sanji found himself curious to know what they were talking about. After all, what on earth could that block head be saying that would hold the attention of such a lovely creature?

He continued to watch them and a minute or so later, the women titled her head back and delicately placed her hand over her mouth. At first he thought she was coughing only to quickly realise she was in fact giggling.

He frowned. What the hell had the marimo said that caused such a reaction?

A part of him wanted to barge over there and rescue the princess from the evil clutches of the swordsman's stupidity and yet he found himself rooted to the spot, his mind going over any possible reason why they would be talking. Maybe she was just making conversation while she waited for her drink? Yes, that was it! Clearly she was just talking to him out of pity; making polite conversation and whatnot. But wait... She already had her drink, as was evident by the way she seductively ran her finger around the rim of the glass.

If he didn't know any better, he would have said she was flirting with Zoro. But that was insane! What possible interest could she have in that ungraceful oaf?! Sure, he may have slept with said 'oaf' a few times, but that was completely different!

Of all the men in the bar, why had she gone for him?

That was it. He needed to get closer to hear what they were saying, and without drawing attention to himself. He placed some money on the table to pay for his coffee and stood up.

Thankfully, the street was busy enough that he could sneak over to the bar without being seen. Hiding behind a tree next to the bar, a voice in his head – no doubt the one of reason – demanded to know what the hell he thought he was doing. Of course he elected to ignore it, instead trying to hear what Zoro and the woman were saying. To his frustration however, he couldn't quite make out the conversation.

Mood-wise, nothing had seemed to change. The woman was still smiling, while the swordsman appeared stoic if not bored looking.

"If a lady is talking to you then at least make a polite effort to seem interested!" he muttered to himself through gritted teeth.

Nonetheless, Sanji found himself feeling oddly relieved.

Upon such realisation, he quickly shook his head. No, wait! Clearly if Zoro kept acting this way then she would see what an asshole he was, throw her drink over him and then storm off. Then like a knight in shining armour, Sanji would appear to console her, doing everything in his power to ease her mind from being treated so rudely by that uncultured ape!

Yet another ten minutes passed and she was still there. 'Ah! What the hell are they talking about!?'

Sanji found himself growing more and more agitated until suddenly he noticed her placing a hand on his shoulder before leaning forward.

Zoro, as before, appeared expressionless, and Sanji had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from yelling out. What was she doing? Couldn't she tell that the idiot wasn't at all interested? And what the hell was he doing just sitting there!?

He dug his fingers into the tree he was currently hiding behind, all he could do to stop himself from bolting over there.

He saw Zoro say something and at that moment, the mood completely changed, her face contorted into one of anger.

"Well, fuck you, asshole!" she yelled loud enough that Sanji could hear her. He winced; those words going utterly against the pleasant image he held of her before. Whatever he had said had clearly pissed her off.

As he predicted, she stormed off, gaining the curious stares of several customers as she walked by. Sanji, however, found his attention completely focused on the green haired man. Unsurprisingly, Zoro seemed unfazed, merely taking a swig of his drink.

A part of him – again, no doubt the rational part – questioned why he wasn't running after her, and why he felt relief over what seemed to have been Zoro turning her down.

He couldn't understand it and sighing, slid down the back of the tree. His thoughts were all muddled and he felt strange. He knew he should just head back to the ship and yet he couldn't find the will to move.

An image of Zoro with a hint of a smile on his face just after the last time they'd slept together appeared in his mind and all of a sudden Sanji felt his heart race.

"Ah!" he yelled out, mussing his hands through his hair. "What the hell is wrong with me?!"

"A lot of things, I'd say."

Sanji glanced upwards to see the swordsman standing over him.

"M-Marimo!" He instantly shot up, panicked. "How... How the hell did you know I was here?"

The other man snorted. "You weren't exactly being subtle."

"Huh?" It was then that he realised that everyone surrounding the bar was staring at him.

"If you really need to have an outburst then you should probably have one more quietly."

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled, his face having turned completely red.

Zoro shrugged and grinned, taking pleasure in his apparent embarrassment.

With a frustrated groan, the blond started to walk away.

"Any reason you were stalking me?" the swordsman asked, trailing behind him.

"I wasn't stalking you!" Sanji retorted angrily, "I just happened to be sitting at the cafe next door enjoying my coffee when I saw you taking advantage of that poor woman."

"Advantage of?"

"Of course! Clearly you somehow deceived her into spending time with you. I was just waiting to swoop in and save her!" he shouted, turning around and pointing at him.

"Ah well, if that's the case, then you waited a damn long time." Sanji cringed. "In fact, you kind of just let her walk off."

"I...I was distracted," he muttered. "Anyway, what the hell did you say to her to make her so upset?! I should kick the shit out of you for that!"

Zoro faltered. "So you didn't hear?"

Sanji shook his head and Zoro continued on walking. "I see."

"So you're not going to tell me?" Sanji asked, now following after Zoro.

The green haired man sighed. "It doesn't matter now."

"The hell it doesn't!" Sanji yelled, lunging forward to direct a powerful kick to the other man's face. Zoro countered however, shielding himself using the helm of one of his swords, and Sanji was momentarily forced back before striking again.

Zoro held strong, not budging and it was only after a minute or so that Sanji realised that the swordsman wasn't fighting back.

"Marimo! What the hell's wrong with you?!" he cried, putting more force into his kicks.

Zoro didn't reply, and changing tactics the cook aimed his kick from above, forcing Zoro to jump backwards to dodge.

"I'm really not in the mood for this right now," Zoro stated darkly.

"Then tell me what the hell's wrong with you!"

"Nothing. I just don't want to do this right now."

"So what? You're not going to act in the least bit apologetic for upsetting that woman?"

Zoro snorted. "I have nothing to apologise for."

Sanji gritted his teeth. "It's assholes like you that give the rest of us guys a bad name. Fine, if you won't apologise willingly then I'll force one out of you!"

"Sanji!"

The sudden use of his name made him stopped mid-kick.

"Why were you spying on me and that woman?" Zoro asked, suddenly.

"What? Why? Well, I knew it being you and all that you'd say something to upset that poor lady, that's why."

"Then why didn't you just jump in and save her all heroic like as you claimed in the first place?" Zoro challenged.

Sanji opened his mouth to reply but no words came out, caught off guard by the question. It was the same one he had been asking himself earlier.

"Well?"

Sanji wracked his brain for any plausible reason but he knew anything he came up with would be a blatant lie. Instead of saying anything, he stood there, gripping his fists to give him something to focus on.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Zoro was being so serious all of a sudden and it was unnerving him. He didn't like it.

His nakama moved towards him and unconsciously Sanji found himself taking a step back. Zoro continued forward however and a moment later Sanji felt his back being pressed against a wall, the other man now right in front of him.

"Sanji."

"Wh-What?"

He felt his heart race as Zoro's dark eyes bore into his. He could feel the swordsman's breath against his face and if he were honest, it wasn't unpleasant. "Zoro..."

"Do you really want to know what I said?" Zoro spoke finally, and Sanji nodded. "I told her... That I wasn't interested."

The blue eyed man blinked. "Tha-That's it?"

"More or less," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

From the way he had been acting, Sanji had expected him to admit to grievously insulting her, so what the hell was with Zoro's reluctance earlier? Still, knowing his crewmate, he would have relayed his lack of interest as bluntly as possible without any consideration for the woman. The idiot really had no tact whatsoever.

Pushing past him, Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. "Whatever. I should still kick your ass regardless. When dealing with ladies you need to be delicate. De-li-cate!" He turned back around and stabbed his finger at the green haired man's chest. "Show some remorse!"

Now Zoro just looked annoyed. "Why the hell should I be sorry? She was the one bothering me, as well as not backing off when I told her..." He stopped, trailing off, and again Sanji felt strangely anxious. He took a drag of the cigarette he was holding, inhaling the sweet taste of nicotine to calm him down.

"Would you have rather I'd taken her up on her offer and went with her?"

"What? Of course not!" Sanji instantly retorted, "She deserves a lot better than you!"

"Oh? But if I had gone with her, I wouldn't have offended her," he pointed out, grinning. "That's what's most important, right?"

The blond frowned.

"Who knows, maybe if I go apologise she'd still let me take her up on her offer? Though, a slutty girl like her, she's probably found someone else by now, right? Hey, maybe if you hurry, even you can-" A powerful kick abruptly collided with his face, both silencing and throwing him back.

"You better shut your goddamned mouth, asshole!" Sanji yelled, his eyes glaring in fury.

Zoro smirked as he sat up, using the back of his hand to wipe away the trickle of blood from his mouth. "I told her something."

"Oh and just what the hell was that?" Sanji asked coldly, crushing the cigarette bud he had just tossed away under his foot.

"Besides the fact that she was as annoying as hell and not at all my type, I told her that there was someone else. That even though the thing with that person was just sex, it was still important to me and I didn't want to do it with anybody else."

Sanji stared at him in shock. "Marimo..."

"God, she was persistent. No matter how many times I told her she kept going on and on. Finally I had to tell her point blank to go away and even then she stuck around." Zoro sighed, scratching the back of his head. "So, whatever, I just want you to know I don't just sleep about, okay?"

Sanji's cheeks reddened as he went over everything in his mind. Basically their sexual encounters were important to Zoro and he didn't want to jeopardise their... well, whatever it was they had.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" he asked flustered and frustrated at himself at his current inability to look the other man in the eyes.

Zoro shrugged, also looking uncomfortable. "I wasn't sure how much it mattered to you."

"Of course it matters! I mean, I-" And then suddenly it made sense; the relief he felt when that lady had stormed off. He had gotten it all backwards. The entire time it had really been about the swordsman.

"I'm an idiot," he chuckled.

"Eh?"

Zoro stared at him confused and a few moments later Sanji had his arms wrapped around him, pressing their lips together. The other man returned the kiss eagerly and Sanji could feel him smile.

When they parted, Sanji was breathless, his heart pounding in his chest. Zoro was grinning and he couldn't help but think about the times they embraced each other after sex, how they'd still bicker and yet laugh and smile. And God, Sanji was embarrassed he hadn't realised soon.

"Fine. I'm sorry," he blurted out.

Zoro blinked, looking confused again.

"I'm not saying it again, you shitty swordsman! Now let's move it and get back to ship. Nami-swan will be waiting for me!"

The green hair man just smirked. "You say that, but I bet that kiss got you turned on. That's why you're in such a rush to get back."

Red faced, Sanji aimed a kick towards Zoro's head but having expected it, the other man caught it easily and used the opportunity to place his arm around the blond's waist and pull him towards him. "Of course if you really can't wait, we could find somewhere nearby."

Sanji opened his mouth to protest but instead found himself grudgingly agreeing. "Fi-Fine. Nami-swan probably won't be back yet anyway."

Zoro rolled his eyes, but taking it as a win, he gave the cook a quick kiss before grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is unbeta'd so apologies for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors.


End file.
